


Un encuentro inolvidable

by MARYXULA



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Gen, more and less
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: ¡POSIBLES SPOILERS! Él sabía todo, acerca de los poderes de la niña, y los sufrimientos del niño pero creía en ellos y en su futuro juntos...





	Un encuentro inolvidable

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita hará ya unos años (2012 aprox)  
Perdonad posibles errores gramaticales n_n  
Era un intento por narrar algo inspirado en algunas escenas canónicas tras leer varios tomos del largo manga n_nU

Contemplando las lejanas ruinas que parecían haber estado infinidad de tiempo en el País de Clow como si esperasen a que alguien resvelase su secreto, el mago sonrió ladeando sútilmente su cabeza a pocos centimetros de la vantana de su excelente y amplío dormitorio. Ese, sin lugar a dudas, iba a ser un día especial.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de su magnifico palacio, un hombre diambulaba por las calles de la ciudad acompañado de su hijo y principal ayudante en cualquiera que fuese la expedición que el apasionado pero formal hombre de amable sonrisa diese comienzo. Al no poseer mapa alguno del lugar, el hombre se veía obligado a preguntar a las gentes continuamente a fin de coroborar que sus pasos hacía el Palacio Real eran correctos. La gente tán amable y risueña del lugar con gusto atendían su petición. ¡El País de Clow verdaderamente era un país de ensueño! Al chiquillo no parecía importarle, su único deseo era ayudar a su buen padre hasta que conoció a la princesa del País de Clow. Puesto que la ciudad se hallaba a unos metros alejada del Palacio, padre e hijo se vieron obligados a recorrer un buen tramo hasta llegar a la ancha e imponente entrada del palacio. Los guardias que custodiaban esa zona hablarían entre ellos antes de permitirles el acceso al interior. El chiquillo quedó tán asombrado como su padre al observar cúan bella era la construcción del palacio.

-Sed bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar. -Les anunciaría el propio rey acompañado de un joven, que a juzgar sus ropajes, debía de ser un sacerdote o un consejero de gran relevancia. Con cabellos claros y brillantes como la plata y gafas cuyos cristales estaban incrustados en montura de similar material. La mirada de desconcierto haría reír al rey pues el rey también era consciente de la impresión que causa un mago tan excéntrico como él en semejante lugar. Descruzando sus manos, con una de ellas les indicó que le siguiesen, probablemente a una sala más adecuada. -Hablemos en un lugar más apropiado. -

La princesa continuaba sumergida en un agradable sueño mientras el extranjero, de nombre Fujitaka, y su hijo Syaoran exponían al rey, su padre, sus deseos de iniciar una investigación en las antiguas ruinas del país. Clow escucharía encantado la propuesta, aún siendo conocedor del secreto que entrañaban, le pareció que podría ser una vivencia entretenida para todos sus subditos, los cúales nunca habían visto todo el despliegue que abarcaba una excavación.

-Más os he de exigir recibir noticia de los avances en persona. -Añadiría el mago antes de hacer llamar a sus hijos para que éstos conociesen a los recién llegados, siendo su hijo mayor Touya el único en aparecer en esa sala.

El pequeño Syaoran tuvo la inexplicable sensación nada más verlo acercarse de que no se iría a llevar muy bien con el principe. Sus ropas eran de un elegante terciopelo negro con bordes dorados como imitando el diseño de los ropajes del rey. Su cabello era de un negro no tan brillante como el de su padre y unos cuantos mechones se deslizaban por su frente. Parándose ante ellos, obligándoles a girarse para no darle la espalda. Saludó ceremoniosamente a su padre, presentándose con un deje de fastidio en su voz. El joven sacerdote sonreiría meneando la cabeza. La pregunta del rey fue concisa al no encontrar a su hija menor a su lado.

-Ya ha vuelto a quedarse dormida tu hermana. ¿verdad? -Fue lo que le diría a su hijo, éste asentiría cruzándose de brazos y replicó:

-En efecto, padre. Es un monstruo dormilón. -

Syaoran que nunca había visto a un rey enojarse supusó que el Rey Clow estallaría ante la insolencia de ambos hijos como lo hubiese hecho uno de los reyes descritos en los cuentos que su padre le narraba cada noche finalizado un duro día de trabajo más Clow meramente se levantó del trono y llevándose una mano a la frente con una avergonzada sonrisa pidió a su hijo no decir esas cosas de su linda hermana e ir a buscarla.

-Su alteza, no es necesario. -Le indicó haciendo una reverencia forzosa Fujitaka. -Si nos lo permite, me gustaría comenzar cuanto antes a organizar la excavación. -

Clow arrugaría la frente pero sin dejar de sonreír, suspirante se lo concedió. Forzar los eventos tampoco era positivo. Reverenciándolo por última vez ese día Fujitaka y Syaoran comenzaron a andar hacia la amplía entrada y justamente en ese momento fue que una chiquilla, más o menos, de su edad saldría de entre las columnas pidiéndoles detenerse.

-¡Por favor, esperen! -Les rogabaría la princesa ligeramente rosadas sus mejillas. -¿No se quedarán en el palacio? ¡Estoy segura de que a padre no le importará acogerles! -Les informó risueña con una decisión en sus ojos color esmeralda que dejó por un breve momento paralizado al pequeño Syaoran.

El arqueólogo sonrió y cerrando los ojos, habiendo deducido a partir del dorado de algunos de los detalles de la ropa rosada y blanca de la niña que esa debía de ser la princesa Sakura, dijo posando una mano sobre uno de los hombros de su hijo:

-No, princesa pero tanto Syaoran como yo agradecemos vuestra amabilidad. -

Sakura, cuyos cabellos eran de similar tonalidad a los del tímido niño, de un castaño con destellos color miel, pestañeó adquiriendo sus mejillas algo más de color. Le daba tanto corte que se referiesen a ella como princesa, ella era y siempre sería Sakura.

-Mi nombre es Sakura. Procurad llamarme simplemente Sakura. -Les pidió dedicándoles una sonrisa que traspasaría y calentaría el frio y endurecido corazón de Syaoran, hasta el momento templado gracias al afecto y cuidados que le había proporcionado el arqueólogo.

-Q-Qué bonito, Pr-Sakura. -Diría torpemente el pequeño Syaoran empezando a ruborizarse.

-¡Gracias! El tuyo también es muy bonito. -Le respondería ella moviendo su cuerpecito suavemente de un lado a otro sonriente. -Jamás lo olvidaré. -Le prometió.

Viéndolos alejarse trás despedirse de la princesa Sakura desde un rincón muy lejano, la sonrisa del mago se amplió. A pesar de conocer los sufrimientos que debería atravesar el chico y cúan especial y llena de poderes era la princesa, Clow sonreía porque creía en ellos con toda su alma. Ya estaba hecho, sus destinos ya estaban unidos como había previstó. Aún sin lograr atisbarlo en esos recuerdos que se desplegarían en diversos y muy diferentes mundos, ese amor que había nacido no se desvanecería y eso también hacía muy feliz al mago pues ese primer encuentro, esas primeras emociones, sería un suceso inolvidable.


End file.
